Dre Parker
Dre Parker Dre Parker is a 12-year-old boy who moved from Detroit to Beijing after his mother got a job transfer. While at Beijing he finds it hard to fit in but begins developing a crush on a young violinist, Mei Ying. However, in his way is Cheng, a rebellious bully who constantly stood in Dre's way throughout the film. When Dre and Mei Ying first met, they became friends quite quickly only to be stopped by Cheng who began accusing Mei Ying of not practicing (this might've been because of his Jealousy as he had a crush on Mei Ying himself and their parents were close, too.) Cheng began throwing Mei Ying's violin papers onto the floor and Dre picked them up. Cheng said in English, "Leave it." but Dre picked it up and gave it to Mei Ying but was stopped yet again by Cheng's slap on the paper. Dre still continued only to be met by Cheng immense hand pushing his face away making him fall. There was a fight between Dre and Cheng which was dominated by Cheng as he was a Kung Fu black belt but Dre didn't know anything about it. Dre was seen after the fight on the floor with a huge bruise under his eye. Later in the film, Cheng began embarrassing Dre in front of Mei Ying and the whole school and gave an offer to Dre. He asked Dre to leave them alone or he would face harsher consequences. Dre made it look like he listened but a bit later, he saw Cheng and his gang hanging around somewhere and he got a huge bucket of water and drenched them all. There was a long chase where Dre managed to hold off until he got to a dead-end where Cheng began assaulting Dre again this time with slower but way more stronger punches. Cheng was about to give him knockout punch when one of his friends said he has had enough. Cheng responded by saying, "Don't you remember what we learned? No weakness! No pain! No mercy!" and Cheng shrugged him off. Then Cheng moved towards Dre, with the upmost hatred, and swung his arm only to be met by Mr. Han, the maintenance man who pushed Cheng back. When he did this, he began to crouch to heal Dre but Cheng continued to come, this time trying to kick both Mr. Han and Dre but just like a superhuman, Mr. Han caught his leg. Then, it all imploded, Mr. Han began defending the 6 kids by making them hit each other with the defensive technique of using them as weapons on each other. The fight was won by Mr. Han who was incredibly tired after the fight and brought Dre to his house and used an ancient Chinese method to heal Dre's leg. Later on, Mr. Han and Dre went to Master Li, the master of Cheng and his gang, and confronted him. Li said, "One of you fights now." and Mr. Han said "The boy will fight in the tournament. As long as you let us leave and let your students leave my boy alone." Master Li accepted all three but said, "If the boy does not show up in the tournament, I will bring pain to him, and to you." When the tournament came Dre eliminated everyone until he came to the Semi-Final when he met Liang, one of the 6 boys in the gang led by Cheng. Before facing Dre, Master Li told him someone that we didn't understand but by Liang's response, "But I can beat him!" We knew he must've told him to sacrifice. Li then replied, "I don't want him beaten, I want him broken." Liang, unwillingly, went up to the Kung Fu mat and bowed to Dre and Dre in return did so too... The fight began and it was not obvious who was going to win. Li watched and thought Liang was disobeying his orders as Dre wasn't grounded yet, but when Dre tried to kick Liang, Liang grabbed Dre's leg and began hammering it with his elbow to the point of it being broken and got disqualified. Liang was filled with guilt and Master Li tried to look innocent yet chuckled at Mr. Han who looked at Master Li in envy while supporting Dre. * Cheng had won the other semi-final match and proceeded to the final and Dre was meant to be his opponent but he was in a medical room nearby. Dre pleaded to Mr. Han to use the fire cup method on him but Mr. Han said, "I can't watch you get hurt anymore... Tell me, Dre, why do you want to fight so badly?" and Dre responded with the simple phrase, "Because I'm still scared." So Mr. Han did the fire cup healing method he did on Dre previously again. Dre then got up and then faced Cheng. Category:Characters